The Secret
by Misha Schmidt
Summary: Logan has a secret. It's not the kind of secret that's deep and dark and sorrowful. No, his secret's more... interesting than that. So, when Kendall finds out, Logan is thoroughly fucked. Literally. One shot, smut. Kogan.


**I got the idea for this story from a tweet that said "**I feel like Logan has a fangirl account, pretending to be a Rusher, and he goes on THAT all of the time..**" lol... So yeah. It's my second update for the night, and I hope you like it! HNY to everyone!**

Fuck.

I have a secret.

It's not the kind of secret that's deep and dark and sorrowful. No, my secret's more... _interesting_ than that. So maybe I should just say it, maybe I should admit it.

I stalk Kendall Knight.

Now, yeah, he's my best friend, yeah, he's my band member but I can't help it. Like, seriously. Want proof? Of course you do.

I don't tweet much on my account, 1LoganMitchell.

Because I have another account which is (please don't laugh, I'm trying to savour what's left of my dignity) iwannafuckkendall

Which I do. I do wanna fuck Kendall. Really hard. So hard that it hurts, and he's left screaming my name loud. So loud that he's hoarse. So hoarse that he can't sing the next day.

Fuck.

That's so hot, I can feel something coiling in the stomach. Just the picture of Kendall naked, his hair matted to his forehead as he rolls his hips up to meet my thrusts makes me so- fuck.

Gotta go use the bathroom.

...

_Omfg Kendall is so fucking hot! I wanna do bad stuff with him ;) Ohhh yeahhhh_

I clicked 'tweet', without a second thought. Maybe I should visit my other profile, just so my Rushers would know I'm still alive. I decide to do that now, when another tweet popped up on my timeline.

_Asdfghjkl Kendall looks sooo fucking sexy here! _

My eyebrow raises slowly as I click on the link in the tweet. The picture that pops up leaves me hot and flustered, panting for breath. It was a GIF from our Summer Tour and Kendall is swinging his hips, sweat glistening on his body, and lip gently caught between his teeth.

If I get hot off _that_, you could imagine what happens every time we are in concert, and I'm dancing next to him.

'Logie?'

_Fuck._ Kendall can't come and see me with a half-boner! I toss my phone on the bed and take deep breaths.

In, out. In, out.

But instead of thinking of breathing, I begin to think of other things that can go in and out. Like Kendall's dick up my ass-

'Logan?' I hear his footsteps stop outside the door. We're still in our own trailer, so the only place I would've been is in the bunks.

I hop off the bed, looking around quickly for an escape. Do you know _embarrassing _it'll be if Kendall finds me like this?

The door opens, and a blush rises up in my cheeks. I can't face him like this. 'Uh-' I stare into his bottle green eyes. 'I need to go to the toilet!'

'Logan, wait-' he starts, but I don't listen to him. I brush past him, trying to control my emotion because of the simple contact.

I rush off, walking awkwardly to the bathroom.

...

*Kendall's POV

That's weird.

It's almost as if Logan's trying to avoid me. But why? I didn't do him anything, did I?

My thoughts are cut off by a loud vibrating sound. What the fuck is that?

It sounds like it's coming from Logan's bed, so I search through the sheets, and blanket looking for his phone. Why is he so fucking messy?

My hands finally brush against it, and I pull it out of the tangled mess. I almost smile when I see the phone lock on it. It's too easy. I'll bet that it's his birthday. I type in the numbers. 0914. The 14th of September.

But it's the wrong password. So what would it be? Carlos' birthday? 0815. Nope. James' birthday? 0716. Wrong password again.

Then, with my heart pounding, I try my birthday. 0211.

And I'm through.

Why is his phone's password my birthday? He doesn't have a thing for me, right? God, I wish he did. My mind reasons that maybe he thought that his birthday was too easy.

Oh well, whatever.

I look down and see that the message was actually a Twitter alert.

For my name.

_What?_

Logan Mitchell, my best friend, the guy I have the biggest crush on, has my name under Twitter alerts. Then I notice something even weirder.

His twitter name.

It's not his real twitter username. He has a fake twitter account... that says he wants to fuck me.

My heart races, and excitement runs down my spine. Where is he? I fucking need him now.

I look at his tweets, and they all highlight every single thing I've ever dreamed about doing with him. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_, I think I'm in love.

'Fuck!'

The last 'fuck' doesn't come from me. I spin around to see Logan staring at me with wide eyes, and he can see that I've been creeping on his ' iwannafuckkendall' twitter. I think it's pretty cute actually.

'Kendall-' he starts, his eyes filled with fear, but I don't give him a chance to finish.

'Seems to me that you've been a very bad guy, Logie,' I say, my voice dropping to a husky tone.

I could see his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows, hard.

Hard.

Yup, I'm hard right now.

I don't know what turns me on more, the sight of Logan's fear-filled face, or the Twitter account. But it doesn't matter as I toss his phone away, stalking slowly up to Logan. I position myself right in front him, my bottle green eyes staring into his chocolate ones.

To fuck or to be fucked?

To fuck, I decide. I'm going to have some fun with Logie.

I bend and kiss him roughly, his mouth opening with shock, granting me access. I grip his hips tightly and thrust forward. He almost faints from the pleasure, but I am there, holding him up.

His hands reach up to snake around my neck, but just as they do so, I pick him up bridal style and dump him unceremoniously face down onto the bed.

There is a feral look in my eyes. I'm going to have _so_ much fun.

'Kendall-?' he says again, but this time it's a question. A question on how far I'll go.

'Shut the fuck up, bitch,' I growl as I straddle him.

I grip his shirt tightly between my hands and tug at it until it tears off under my straining muscles. He gasps, his perfect pink lips parting slightly.

I rip it into strips, before grabbing his hands and tying them to the post. He looks at me, his eyes black with lust. I pull off his pants, looking at his sexy round butt with appreciation.

'I have one problem with your twitter account, Logie,' I whisper into his ear. 'You're not gonna fuck _me_. _I'm _gonna fuck _you_.'

And with that my hand descends on his bare ass.

...

*Logan's Pov

I scream, my hands straining against the cloth. Pleasure rips through my spine as I bite my lip. Kendall, _my_ Kendall is doing some _amazing_ things to me and I fucking love him.

'K-Kendall,' I stutter out, trying to focus.

'What's that, bitch?' he growls into my ear before latching on to my neck and sucking harshly. I moan loudly, feeling ecstasy gathering in the pits of my stomach. He thrusts his clothed erection into my ass, and I need him so bad.

I bite my lip as his tongue trails down my spine, leaving me shivering and wanting more of him. I jump slightly when I feel his finger poke at my hole, and the sound that escapes me is guttural. His tongue follows it and I am writhing under him, my erection trapped between my body and the bed, pulsing hot.

He presses his finger into me, and I can't even feel anything besides mini explosions in my head. He adds another finger, then another, his tongue licking around my hole, making me groan loudly, muscles straining against the cloth. Kendall was taking _so long_.

'C'mon Kendall,' I whisper, feeling my blood rush through my body like it's on fire. 'Fuck me.'

I don't need to see him to know that he's desperately taking off his clothes, before lining up in my entrance, and thrusting in. I scream, my back arching, the cloth anchoring me to the bed.

I feel Kendall's grin against my back, and he pulls out, slowly, thrusting back in, at a different angle, and my head explodes as pleasure rips its way up my spine.

'Kendall, faster,' I whimper, but the asshole refuses to listen, and he moves at a slow pace, thrusting into me, ripping out my pleasure, making me whine, and beg for more, _but he wasn't giving it to me_.

The want drives me crazy, and channels my strength as is tug at the cloth restraints, and as it tears, I flip myself over, and push Kendall into a sitting position.

I line is dick up to my ass, and sit on it, gasping as he's fully sheathed in me. There's a big smirk on his face, but I don't fucking care. I've wanted him for so long, I wasn't going to let this moment go to waste.

I start to move up and down, my hands bracing myself against his chest, and I'm riding him at full speed.

Thank _God_, we share a bus by ourselves.

I'm moaning loudly, and Kendall's grunts fill the bus, as he flips us over, and he's ramming into me, and kissing me and I'm touching him, and it's just a melee of love.

His mouth finds mine, and I pull him close as we eat each other out. I don't know where the pleasure is coming from anymore, but my body is tingling, and my fingers dig into his back. I detach my mouth from his and I bite down on his shoulder as I come, my entire body shuddering.

'Logan,' Kendall says hoarsely as he come as well, filling me to the brim. He smiles down at me, before pulling out and getting up.

'I'm going to bathe and head off to rehearsals,' he says, grabbing his towel and walking over to the bathroom.

I try to move, but a sharp pain shoots down my spine. 'Kendall,' I call out, causing him to stop and look back. 'I can't move.'

Kendall smirks. 'Now that's not my fault, Logie.' He says, before walking away.

I wince, trying to roll off the bed. 'But if you want to join me, you're welcome to,' he calls from the shower, and my dick perks up.

Pain has never disappeared that fast before.

**Hope you liked it! Review? Fav?**

**Lol... Chelzi xo**


End file.
